Historically, it has been desirable to read and write on an inclined surface rather than the horizontal surface of a table or desk. Human factor studies have established the benefits of less fatigue and greater efficiency. Prior to the present invention, the apparatus available have been cumbersome, complex and expensive. For example, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,458 to Boon incorporates sliding strips to grip the table top, a movable pivot location for the inclination feature, a separate writing surface support structure, a rotable writing surface in its own plane, and individual inclination support elements which must be separately manipulated by the user. The number of adjustments available and the ensuing complexity inhibits the economic usefulness of the device. Also, the writing surface does not collapse to a horizontal work surface.